Lullaby's Demise
by SilverFinDragon
Summary: Ion is apathetic to the whole tradition of Christmas, after all the whole world is trash and any day which comes once a year, never mind each day is a smack to his face about his limited mortality. Will he enjoy the last Christmas he will ever have?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

**A/N**: This is based on the original Ion, the Ion not known in the game, and Arietta. This story is based upon the manga, Ion Gaiden, which can be found on the site Wings of an Angel. Arietta was the Fon Master Guardian of original Ion. Important facts to consider is that original Ion had a very different personality or at least outlook on life than his replica. It is recommended that the manga based around original Ion and Arietta be read before proceeding with the reading of this story.

* * *

**Lullaby's Demise**

"_And with the Score, today should be another good and safe day." _

Trash, trash; everyone is just a piece of trash." I muttered staring into their gleaming ridiculous faces, them loving something which will only bring them to their doom. Would they still love this hideous thing even when it shall spell the sound of their destruction, the bell which tolls the end of their apparently precious yet wasted lives? This whole world is entirely trash.

* * *

It's snowing. The soft crystal flakes falling from the heavens were drowning the world in a pool of white. It is like the petals of cherry blossoms dancing in the wind last spring before being swallowed by the watery abyss, that's how fragile and gentle the snowflakes fell. In the distance I could see dark clouds slowly advancing, engulfing parts of the snow in slight shadow, but it was almost unnoticeable in the glistening reflection of the seemingly pure snow. Somewhat clear skies still reigned over Daath for the time being, and I could see stars shining brightly from above and between the spaces of the pale crimson tinged clouds. A shooting star sped past my gaze but I didn't bother making a wish. Why wish, when the Score decided my fate for me, and I knew already of my demise? I remember a long time ago, when I was younger and ignorant, someone told me snow was an angel's tears which had fallen down to Earth from the celestial heavens. But this, like my smile as I read the Score is all fake. I peer out at the falling snow as my hand slowly laid itself palm down on the window. I whispered softly ignoring my unsteady fingers and the bitter coldness of the glass,

"Next year, I won't be here anymore. This snow I see glazed on my windows, and falling from the sky will lie atop the eternally closed blind eyes of my corpse. I'll never see it again."

_How many days are left now? I know there's less than a year. I won't be alive next winter. I won't be alive the next time it snows._

I can feel my fingers clench as I contemplate my mortality. Ignoring my lingering thoughts I stare downwards at the city.

There's sparkling colorful lights half covered in snow decorated throughout the city, lined on doorways, window frames, rooftops… everywhere. The people, the trash, they're joyously and ignorantly bustling around all with smiling eyes, their scarves up to their noses. This trash is probably enjoying the good and safe day I read to them this morning from the despicable Score. They're running around, holding various packages, and greeting other trash they bump into…

Why are there so many bright lights? And green and red and other various festive decorations? I can hear music playing, softly from where I stand beyond the glass of my bedroom at the top of the cathedral. I stare apathetically at my reflection as I back away from the glass and then turn away from the festivities of the city below. My eyelids fall upon my eyes as the melody continues to echo in my head. I remember that song.

The door of my room opens. A timid voice calls out from beyond the doorframe,

"Ion-sama? Are you feeling okay? I'm sorry to disturb you." I open my eyes as I watch her enter and quietly close the door behind her. She smiles at me, though through her eyes I can see she is worried and confused. She's musing over something in her head.

"Arietta, come over here." I ignore her question, and gesture towards the window. I watch as she peers outside the glass and takes in the glow of the lights. She smiles and for some reason I feel less empty, less apathetic to the world. This strange euphoria… I smirk inside at her naivety, as my pet's head knows nothing of the Score. "Arietta," I call. She spins around her long cerise hair flows behind her as she turns her crimson eyes up to me. I stare into her eyes and feel myself smile as I speak, "I want you to come outside with me, as your job as Fon Master Guardian."

"Yes, of course! Wherever Ion-sama goes, I want to be beside Ion-sama always, no matter what." She smiles at me. Her face glowing makes me smile too. It's ironic; I know she has to come with me and follow my commands. She is after all, my Fon Master Guardian.

"All right, go get your coat and we'll go. I'll meet you at the entrance in ten minutes, understood?"

"Yes, of course. Whatever Ion-sama says." She turns to leave my room before turning around, a confused look painted on her face. Her head is cocked slightly as she asks, "Ion-sama… outside… why are there so many lights?"

"It's called Christmas. C, H, R, I, S, T, M, A, S." I answer her and then turn away staring out my window once again.

_Christmas… how could I forget? That song… When was the last time I celebrated Christmas? It's been too long ago… This whole celebration is trash just like this world. Families, friendship, love… I don't think I even remembered to acknowledge its existence last year... After all… what is Christmas but another day to slap me in the face of my imminent death and my demise._

* * *

The snow fell heavier, the crystal white flakes growing in size. The dark clouds had fallen over Daath embracing the city in shadow, however the bright colorful lights drove the shadows away and the snow bathed in their light shone in reflection of the various festive colors. I could feel the icy breath of the wind streaming past my hair, nipping wherever my bare flesh stood unguarded, even through my clothing. The pure crystallized droplets of water reached high above my ankles, almost up to my knees. I could feel my wretched body resisting against functioning. But I ignored its protests.

"Is Ion-sama cold?" I turned my head to where my pet stood, beside me. I shook my head and turned my head to the side peering into an open window where a Christmas tree stood decorated lavishly in lights and ornaments, and topped with a star. Underneath its long fir branches lay boxes, wrapped in colorful festive paper secured with ribbon and bows. I could see a family sitting together, a father, a mother, and a child… they were all snuggled together under a warm blanket basking in the bright warm glow of the crackling fire.

_Why am I here all alone? Where are my parents? Why don't I have a mom or dad? Why as I walk through the rooms of the cathedral on Christmas do I see other kids like me, with a mom and dad together smiling and embracing each other in their arms? Why on Christmas do I see families eating together and laughing? Why do I see other kids outside the cathedral holding in one hand their mother and the other their father? Why on Christmas do I see families sitting beside a Christmas tree surrounded by a warm fire, and each other, ripping beautiful paper from the packages underneath the tree's branches and screaming in delight? Why am I not like them? Why am I all alone? Why don't I have a family? Why? Why?_

_Why did I have to become a Fon Master…?_

_I remember… celebrating Christmas… a long time ago... I used to wonder if Santa would come even though my little room didn't have a fireplace. I remember decorating an old scraggly tree with firs falling from whenever my fingers or sleeves came in contact with the delicate branch. I made decorations by sometimes ripping the pages from the ancient books the Maestros told me to read. Mohs would get very angry with me, but I didn't care… I didn't understand… I wanted to be like the families I had watched from outside the glass of their windows in the city. _

_I stayed up, I would watch the clear skies looking for a shadow, and wishing on shooting stars._

…_And I used to play that song… I don't remember where I learned it, but I played it every time it was near Christmas… until…_

"Ion-sama?" I broke away from my reminiscence and hurtled back into the cruel present. I suddenly became aware of my exposed trembling hands clasped tightly in a warm woolen grasp. Her large luminous eyes peered into mine, and I could see the concern she held in them. I could feel her tense grasp over my bare hands, and see her mouth twisted in a small frown. It didn't match her, not when I remember seeing her dancing in joy amongst falling petals, her eyes and face radiant in the light of the sun and her blissful laughter echoing back through the grassy green hills. I smiled at her before turning away from her eyes and the open window. I whispered quietly into the wind, as I closed my eyes remembering again,

"Sorry to worry you, Arietta. I was just remembering."

"Remembering what?" I open my eyes as I watched her confused and curious eyes sparkle in the light of the colored bulbs surrounding us. She looked pleadingly at me; I laughed and then answered simply,

"Christmas."

"I don't understand Ion-sama, what is crystal mix?"

"Christmas," I smiled at her and explained to the best of my knowledge. She listened intently, and patiently, taking in every word that left my lips.

"So, Christmas is a time for family… for you to spend time with your family and friends."

"Yes,"

"And people usually exchange presents with their friends and family?"

"Yes."

"And people decorate their houses with pretty lights and put trees up and dress them up too?"

"Yes."

"And there's a big scary guy like Largo, except he wears red and is actually nice and goes down your chimney and leaves you presents?"

"Ahah… I'm not completely sure about that." I watched as she struggled to understand all that I had just taught her. "Here, Arietta," I bent down and meticulously scratched out the letters spelling Christmas into the pure fresh snow. "This is how you spell it, C, H, R, I, S, T, M, A, S." I observed as she copied my precise writing with a little less precision. I nodded to her and watched as her face beamed with pride. Then suddenly,

"Ah-choo! Sniff…"

"Let's go back inside the cathedral now, the snow is getting heavier."

"Okay, Ion-sama…"

* * *

We stepped back into the cathedral, which was still heavy with its silence and emptiness. Candles had been lit to give the cathedral more of a festive look as well as to provide a setting befitting proper functioning of human vision. As I gazed around the room, adjusting my vision from the bright reflection of the chasm of snow outside to the dimness of the cathedral I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Ion-sama, I want to show you something…" I nodded to my pet and followed alongside her up the winding stairs of the cathedral blindly into the shadows at the end of the hallway…

I stared in shock as the light switch was flicked on. It was a room, a forsaken lonely room, with a large window and…

_Why am I all alone in here? Why don't I have a mom and dad?_

_Why?_

_I watch the Maestros from behind the banisters as they run around shouting unintelligible words to each other. They're rushing around, holding papers, talking loudly… why?_

_I sit clutching the book I carried with me from the library, my least favorite place. Why am I all alone in there? Everyday reading countless words, my eyes becoming cross eyed as I struggle to decipher the complex minuscule handwriting. The stack of books beside me even towers over my height. _

_I sigh as I climb up the winding steps of the stairs, staying in the shadows hidden from the gaze of the Maestros and priests. I reach my destination. My hands clasp the cold smooth handle of the door as I push slightly against the heavy door. My nimble, experienced fingers feel for the light switch. My hand grazes it; I relocate the switch and flick it on. _

_Light floods into the small vacant room. I heave a small sigh as I meander myself towards the window and push aside the dark curtains and clumsily undo the clasp. I open the window wide. I breathe in the wintry fresh air entering before turning and heading towards the ivory keys. I stand on my tiptoes as I reach and press down slightly on the keys and hear the crisp notes echoing throughout the room. Smiling I close my eyes and lose my self in the music. The lullaby's haunting melody resonates and dances in the bitter cold wind entering through the open window. Snowflakes soar in and dance to the lullaby before landing and liquefying upon the lacquer surface. I can feel my agile fingers fly through the keys before pausing and listening to the melody fade softly with the wind…_

"Ion-sama?" I turn and smile at my pet before walking towards the ancient keys. My fingers are unsteady and tremble as I lay them upon the cold keys. I push down a few notes, the beginning of the lullaby I learned long ago, when I was ignorant of my demise, my destiny and my duty. The lullaby easily leaves my fingers as I play quicker and at full volume. I still remember. The ivory keys are heavier than I remember, probably from the keyboard's age or from my own weakness. My fingers are unsteady and weaker than they were those many years ago but still manage to soar through the keys. The notes, the melody are still crystal clear despite the age of the strings. I can hear the haunting lullaby's echoes fill the empty room, making it once again come alive. As I finally play the last note I hear clapping and look beside me to be rewarded by a large smile.

"Ion-sama, that was amazing! It was so pretty." She smiles at me and I feel myself forgetting my shaking hands as I gently grasp her right hand. I direct it to the smooth keys and place her fingers lightly into position. She holds this position awkwardly as she looks at me slightly confused but attentive. I lift my right hand beside hers, an octave above and play the beginning of the lullaby slowly, one note at a time and pause for her to struggle and mimic my fingers. I guide her after I play, and she begins to become more familiar and comfortable. It's like the time I taught her the human language, one step at a time.

I gaze as she plays solo, the beginning of the melody with one hand. The brows of her eyes screwed up in concentration. I then play once again alongside her and together we listen to the notes soaring joyously and free in the room. My trembling fingers plead for no more and I finally break down and accept their plea. The last echoing note of the prelude marks the lullaby's demise. And when the echo fades, the lullaby's melody will truly die. Staring at the paleness of my shaking hands, and taking a glimpse of my pale reflection and my cold jade eyes in the large snow glazed glass, I know I'll never be able to play it again.

* * *

I sit alone in my room again by the window, my head propped against one hand as I stare into the distance at the individual flakes of snow reflecting a million rainbows in the splendor light. No two snowflakes are the same, they're all individual despite how closely they may look and seem identical to each other… Today's Christmas and it's the last Christmas I'll ever have. It is a holiday celebrated by the trash. How ironic is it that because I have to die it might make no difference to these pieces of trash someday. How stupid, that in a while I will be no different from those inferior.

_Less than a year. Little more than half a year left to live. The time is coming closer now… I'll completely vanish from this world…_

"Ion-sama?" My ears twitch as I turn towards my door. It's open and I didn't even notice her approaching footsteps. "I have something for you…" She holds out a package wrapped in the same bright beautiful paper I saw underneath that family's tree. It's tied slightly messily with ribbon and a bow.

"…" I silently receive the package from her. She kneels beside my seat and watches with her luminous eyes as I gingerly open it. I hold it in my hands and smile as I turn the key. The familiar music floods my shadowed bedroom. I open my mouth to speak but am quickly cut off.

"It's a present for Ion-sama, because I want to only celebrate Christmas with Ion-sama." I stare into her innocent eyes and I can feel inside, warmth. I stand up and look away from her as I stare out the window at the snow.

"Arietta… Thank you, but I don't have anything for you… What would your greatest desire be for Christmas?" I know what mine would be… it would be for the Score to be destroyed and to never be able to foresee the future and know my own demise. It would be never to live this despaired life and know the countdown to my own death…

I feel warm thin arms clasp me from behind tightly. I hear her whisper quietly, her breath warm against my ear,

"I want Ion-sama to be happy… and I want to be beside Ion-sama, forever, no matter what…"

"…" I stare at the windy snow storm raging outside my window and tell her quietly, "If I'm going to disappear from this world forever, I'll tell you beforehand…"

"No! Don't go away! Don't disappear! Whether it is duty or Score, I don't care, I want Ion-sama to be beside me… forever. I don't want to be alone anymore…" I can feel her salty tears through the cloth of my robe. Her clasp has tightened, she's on her knees.

_Alone? Anymore?_

I bend down as her grip slackens as she continues crying. I turn my body around and raise my shaking fingers as I wipe a tear spilling down her cheek. She opens her eyes and suddenly grabs me, clutching me tightly against her lithe body. I can feel her delicate hands clutching tightly onto my back.

"Don't disappear… please." She pleads, I remain apathetic, staring at the dark corner of my room as I respond,

"I was just joking… don't mind it…" Her grasp slackens slightly as she looks me her crimson orbs staring directly into my jade ones. She smiles slightly, tears still brimming from her eyes.

"Until then, no matter what, Arietta will be beside Ion-sama… please… please… please…" Her smile and eyes stare at me… and I smile too closing my eyes and nodding,

"Yes."

_Even if the real me will die soon, completely vanishing from this world… my replica will still be here…_

_… She's so cute…_

"_Because of the Score's help, today will surely be another good day!"_

_**~Owari**_

* * *

**A/N**: Original Ion referred to Arietta as his pet in the manga.

I do not know what season Ion actually died.

I have no clue what Ion's or Arietta's exact eye color is.

Merry Christmas and thank you for reading.


End file.
